Imperfect
by SkyyRyder
Summary: HIATUS x Chapter 3 x Alexandra realizes the seven things she hates about her boyfriend, and the seven things she likes about him. -- Based off of the song "Seven Things" by Miley Cyrus. x Aaron/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I was listening to the radio, and I don't know why I got this great idea. Or what I feel like is a great idea. I do not own the Covenant, nor do I own the song "7 Things' by Miley Cyrus.

* * *

**Imperfect**  
Written by Skyy Ryder

**Prologue**

The thunderous roar of the heavens trumped her pounding headache. She never expected for this to happen, she hadn't wanted to believe it. They had been happy, even with his imperfections.

She was walking out to her car, she had to get away before he could pick his jaw off of the ground and come after her. She had to get away before the rain that was holding in the dark rolling clouds started to pelt down on to her.

Too late.

On both counts. She could hear him calling her name, but she ignored it, pushing through the heavy rain that littered the sky around her. Squinting her eyes to get through the rain she was almost to her car when she felt those familiar fingertips on her elbow.

"Alex, c'mon we can talk about this…"

The blonde haired girl turned around sharply, her eyes staring in to his blue ones, hurt filling them as the brunette stumbled to find the words to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was such a big deal," He confessed.

"You didn't think it was a big deal?" She scoffed tears welling in her eyes as she shoved him away from her, silently hoping that he would slip on the wet asphalt and she could get away.

He was stronger than that, had more balance, she should have known that. _Wishful thinking_, she thought shaking her head.

"Alex, she doesn't mean anything to me, at all…"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to flirt with her right in front of me, Jesus Aaron, how can you be so stupid?" She asked pulling out the keys to her car.

She was soaked to the core now, and her lips began to chatter… this was ideally Ipswich weather. He shrugged off his blazer and put it around her shoulders, though the wet material probably wouldn't help.

"I can't help it that girls are attracted to me, Alex… they're going to flirt… it's not like I cheated on you…"

"Not yet," She pushed, her lips pursing. "And to think I actually fought with my friends and my family… convinced them to let me date you…"

"Alex, you know I'd never cheat on you…" The blue eyed boy stated angrily.

The girl pursed her lips at him and shook her head, "I can't take this right now, ok? It's over between us Aaron, over…"

"Why?" Aaron grabbed her arm pulling her against his sopping wet body. "Why is it over?"

"Because I can't stand you," She stated infuriated.

"We can work whatever this is out, I swear to you…"

"No, it hasn't changed… none of it… you're still that annoying jerk you were when we first started dating!" She exclaimed clutching on to her keys, pushing her wet bangs out of her face.

"C'mon… Alex…"

"No," She shook her head.

"Tell me, tell me what is wrong and I'll fix it…"

Alex stared at him, her blonde hair was flat and wet on her face, and she knew that her make up was running, if not from the rain from the tears that were mixing in with the cold pelts of rain.

"Where do I begin?" She laughed bitterly looking up at the sky.

"Alex, I can't fix this if you don't let me!" He growled lowly.

"You want to know?" She asked him harshly.

"Yes!" He yelled right back at her.

"Fine," She could feel the heat coming off of her, she hated when he raised his voice at her, among other things. "You're vain, you're insecure, I'm sick of all your cat and mouse games, I hate that your friends are such jerks, I hate that you make me laugh and then make me cry, and I hate the fact that you can tell me that you love me Aaron… and how you can like _her_ at the same time…"

She breathed in deeply and her eyes narrowed in on him, "One minute you're an angel… Aaron…" She shook her head. "And then the next you're a complete asshole…" Her lips pursed together. "I don't know which side to buy… I don't know which out weighs the other…"

After a round of awkward silence she narrowed her eyes to the ground, she wanted a sincere apology from him, but she wasn't getting it. She could see that now.

Without another word she opened her car door, still soaking wet and slammed it shut behind her. Sitting there for a minute she took a deep breath, she had broken up with him because of his flirting, because of his attitude. She was sick of having to deal with it all.

She swallowed hard; she could just hear her brother and his friends now. They would tell her that they told her that scumbag would do it, and he had, or at least he was going to. She stuck her keys in the ignition and took off; she needed to clear her mind.

Her gray-blue eyes looked up at the sky, it was disgustingly depressing in Ipswich, and the only thing now that could cheer her up was a good cup of coffee and perhaps a call to her best friend.

* * *

**I really wasn't planning for her brother to be who he is (can you guess after you look at her picture on my profile?) -- yeah, but I was looking for someone to base her off of, found _her_ and I couldn't get over the fact that she looked a lot like _him_ in some ways. **

**Also, I wanted to make sure our infamous Sons were tied in on this one, it just wouldn't be complete w/o it. OK, enough of my excuses and giving away information that will be later revealed. **

**Read and Review, because it's the polite thing to do!**


	2. You're Vain

**A/N: **So far so good on the response. Most of you guessed correctly, she is in fact the sister of our resident bad boy. Anywho, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 01: You're Vain**

It had started off rough, and she hadn't expected it to be any other way. The first day of school was always rough and even worse when you were born in to such a prestigious family.

It was her junior year, and her brother's senior year. They had ruled the school, even when they were freshmen. All four of her _brothers_ had girls gawking like the impotent school girls they were.

"Alexandra, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up…" Her roommate badgered her, poking at her shoulder.

"I don't wanna go to school…" She mumbled pulling the pillow tighter over her head.

"C'mon… I can't wait to lay my eyes on those scrumptious boys you call friends…" The girl stated pulling on her arm now.

"Don't make me hurl Chelsea." The girl mumbled pulling herself out of bed.

"Oh c'mon… you cannot tell me you haven't thought about any of them without their clothes on?" Her roommate continued her banter as the girl pulled herself out of bed, and grabbed her showering kit.

"Dude," The blonde groaned her eyes still closed mostly fumbling her way to her flip flops and robe. "They're like brothers, that is gross…"

"C'mon… what about Pogue… he has got the hottest body I have ever seen…"

"He's dating Kate… I couldn't possibly think about him like that… she'd butcher me in to small pieces and feed me to her toy poodle her daddy bought her…" Alexandra stated pulling her hair in to a messy bun.

She and Chelsea walked the short distance to the showers, "Caleb?" She questioned her eyebrows arched.

"He was always the good one," Alexandra decided with a shrug, "But not really my style…"

"Caleb Danvers, aka Mr. Perfect, is not your style… he's everyone's style!" Chelsea exclaimed as they entered the showers. "He's like an amazing pair of Jimmy Choo's sling backs!"

Alexandra glanced over at her and rolled her eyes, "No, besides I heard he fell for this girl my brother was eyeing up at the Dell's last night… Sarah something…"

"Wenham, she's a transfer from the public…" Chelsea chimed in.

"Do you know everything?" Alexandra asked rinsing her blonde hair of the shampoo she had just lathered.

"I make it my business to know everything," She tilted her head to the side. "I know," She snapped.

"Know what?" Alexandra questioned closing her eyes as the hot water fell over her body.

"Tyler…" Alexandra snickered and glanced at her roommate and close friend, "It's perfect… you fall for your brother's best friend, and live happily ever after…"

"Tyler?" Alexandra questioned. "No," She shook her head. "The kid is sexy as all get out, but he's entirely too quiet for my liking,"

"Are you kidding me?" Chelsea sighed turning her shower off and wrapping herself up in a white terry cloth towel. "You mean to tell me out of the three fine best friends of your brothers you do not find _any_ of them your type?"

"Nope," She shook her head and did the same.

"C'mon… wouldn't you just like to play with one for awhile, just to say you did?" Chelsea questioned.

"Chels, if you don't stop I'm seriously going to hurl. They're all like my brothers… and that is just an incestuous thought."

"You are seriously delusional," Chelsea sighed taking out her toothbrush.

"No, just seriously in reality… I like to look, but that's about where it ends."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, the two girls finish up in the bathroom and headed to their dorm to get dressed for school. Within a half hour they were both dressed in Spenser regulation inform skirt, white oxford, vest, tie, and blazer.

"They make sure that the only amount of skin we show is our knees," Chelsea complained as they left the room to head towards campus.

"It's prep school, what do you expect?" Alexandra rolled her grayish-blue eyes a smirk on her lips.

"You know you look scarily like your brother when you do that,"

Chelsea and Alexandra stopped and turned to their left seeing a curly-haired brunette standing there his arms folded over his chest as he took in both of them. Alexandra rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to the opposing leg.

"Garwin trait," Alexandra pursed her lips together.

"It looks a lot sexier on you, though… of course…" Aaron pushed himself off of the wall and pulled out his keys. "Need a lift to school?"

"No, we can walk…" Alexandra stated grabbing Chelsea's arm and pulling her to the double doors.

Chelsea stared over at her, "Are you kidding me?"

"It's Aaron Abbot, he's the biggest sleaze at this school," Alexandra moaned hooking her arm with Chelsea's.

"But he's Aaron Abbot, a _senior_… and he was totally scoping you out…"

"Yeah and also the sworn enemy of my brother and the other three clowns…" She lifted her chin to her brother who was being dragged out of the double doors by an entirely too awake Tyler. "And did I mention he's a sleaze?"

"Lex, did you look at those eyes though?" Chelsea argued glancing over her shoulder to catch a glance of the senior. "They were calling your name, asking you to have wild passionate, animalistic sex with him…"

"Ew, gross…" Alexandra sighed glancing at her friend. "How in the world are we friends?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and they treaded across campus to school. Stopping at their lockers they were surrounded soon by the swarms of her brother's and his friends' groupies that were either trying to talk to her or hang around her area wondering if her brother or his friends would stop by to talk to her.

"Could they seriously be anymore desperate?" Alexandra asked elbowing a busty blonde who was wearing her skirt illegally short, and her blouse entirely too tight. She rolled her eyes and smirked when the blonde shot her a nasty look.

"This is a bit ridiculous isn't it?" Chelsea asked looking around.

"I asked my mother if I could change my name… I think I'd seriously have a less hectic life if my last name wasn't…"

"Garwin," Someone interrupted her by screaming her last name.

She turned around and saw Aaron, and his cronies walking her way. The girls around her swooned, if they weren't drooling over the 'Sons of Ipswich' they were drooling over Aaron Abbot, Bordy Becklin and Ryan Bael.

A scowl crossed over her face and she folded her arms over her chest, not exactly thrilled to see him calling her name out like that. She knew he was using her last name to grab her attention, because she knew Reid wasn't there yet.

"What do you want Aaron?" She asked sighing heavily.

"I was thinking, you and me… dinner tonight?" He asked a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Yeah, right…" She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"C'mon baby… you know you want to go out with me… you've been dying for me to ask you out all summer long,"

"Who inflated your ego?" She turned back to her locker. "For the last time Aaron, I'm not interested in going out with a pompous ass like you,"

She felt a hand on her elbow and she turned around to meet the blue gaze of her brother's arch enemy.

"I'll make it worthy your while, Garwin,"

"Yeah, and that's exactly the only reason you're talking to me…" She snatched her arm out of his grasp. "You just need another way to get under my brother's skin…"

"Sweet-cheeks, this isn't about your brother…" Aaron grinned glancing down at his feet and then back up at her. "This is about you finally giving in to what you want, finally giving in to Aaron Abbot…"

Chelsea's eyebrows slammed together and shook her head, "You're right, he is a sleaze…" She muttered slamming her locker shut.

"Told you," She laughed and turned back to Aaron, seeing her brother and company walking down the hall, grabbing the attention of the ladies around them.

She wondered sometimes if her brother had Aaron radar, he was at her side with Tyler, Caleb and Pogue in seconds. He eyed up Aaron and a sneer slipped over his lips.

"There a problem here Lexi?" Her brother questioned.

"No Reid, he was just leaving… isn't that right Aaron?" Alexandra proposed narrowing her eyes at the blue eyed boy.

Aaron scanned over Alexandra and then her brother, Reid, he nodded his head, "Yeah… sure… whatever you say Alex…" He pursed his lips and walked away.

"I could have handled that myself," Alexandra stated shutting her locker.

"I know you could, but I just love punking that son of a bitch…" Her brother grinned at her.

"Well you're done punking so you can leave and take your groupies with you…" She stated lifting her chin to the crowd of overly made-up teenage girls around them.

"C'mon little sister, show some love for your brothers…" Reid grinned putting his arm around her.

"How about no, c'mon Chels…" She shrugged off her brother's arm and glanced at her friend.

By lunch, Alexandra and Chelsea were back in the normal swing of things. They opted to sit out on the quad for lunch since it was a nice day, which came rarely in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

"There's my girl,"

Alexandra slumped forward and rolled her eyes. He just didn't know when to stop; didn't know when to quit.

"Let's get one thing straight, Abbot…" She turned to look at him; he had placed himself right next to her. "I am not, nor will I ever be _your_ girl…"

Aaron held his chest and gave her a look of mock hurt, "You're breaking my heart, angel…"

"Why don't you go find one of my brother's delinquent groupies and pester them?"

Aaron stood up, and let his hand fall on her shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Don't fight it Alex, I've seen the way you look at me, you want me… and I'm putting myself out here for you to take me…"

She looked up and cringed, "Get your hands off of me before I break them," She warned angrily.

Aaron smirked and stepped away from her, shooting Chelsea a wink he walked back over to his normal table with Ryan and Bordy. Alexandra shrugged off the feeling in her stomach and glared at Chelsea.

"He is such a creep," Alexandra told her.

"I can definitely see that now,"

Alexandra rolled her eyes and noticed the blonde girl sitting down at her brother's normal table, along with her was a handsome brunette with blue eyes who seemed to be getting comfortable with Kate, much to Pogue's displeasure. A small smirk played on her face until she noticed Aaron, again. He was staring over at her; he winked and gave her a suggestive look before she turned her gaze back to Chelsea.

She did not want to be thinking about that imbecile, especially not right now.

* * *

**So, what do you think, still like it?**


	3. Your Games

**A/N: **She still hates Aaron, or does she? We shall see...

* * *

**Chapter 02: Your Games**

"When are you just going to give in?"

His voice was starting to make her skin crawl, literally. She shot him an annoyed look, leaning her forehead against her fist. She had been trying to study, lost herself in the library in a far deep corner where no one could find her.

Like her brother, he must have Garwin radar. He sat himself in front of her, and pulled the book from under her grasp. She reached for it but he tipped back in his chair, his long legs making it nearly impossible for her to reach it from her seat.

"You're impossible," She muttered angrily.

"C'mon Alex, you know you want to go out with me…" He gave her a charming grin and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I really don't." She flicked her pencil at a rapid pace, annoyed.

"Not even a little bit?" He asked lazy placing himself on the table, placing her book in front of him, reading the title, or attempting too.

"No," She replied flatly.

"Just for a cup of coffee, tomorrow night?" He asked.

"No," She replied again not bothering to look up at him.

Aaron sighed and pushed her book back to her, leaving her alone. She glanced up watching his retreating figure. He had left her alone a little too easily. Sighing she shut herself off to the world and opened up her American Government book to finish her assignment.

She hadn't run in to Aaron until she was on her way to lunch, he caught her off guard by appearing, seemingly out of nowhere. She jumped out of her skin and held her hand to her chest.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Can I walk you to lunch?" He asked her, his voice wasn't holding the same malice as usual, or that underlying arrogant tone he usually carried.

She glanced at him worriedly and figured they were going in the same direction, with a simple nod he gave her a small genuine smile. He was quiet at first, but soon sparked conversation with her.

"So, what are you doing after school tomorrow?" He asked her carefully.

"Swim practice," She pointed out to him, though she was sure he knew since he too was on the swim team.

"After swim practice?" She noted the hopefulness in his tone.

"Homework," She replied automatically.

"After homework?"

"I'm not going out with you, Aaron…"

He looked a bit disappointed, but he smiled, "I can understand that… I mean why would you want to, right?" He asked her.

Her brow furrowed, hazy blue eyes met a pair of bright blue ones as she stopped and shook her head, "You're right." She told him. "Why would I want to go out with you?" She pursed her lips together, hands on her hips. "You're an arrogant, pigheaded jerk, and my brother hates you."

"The feelings mutual," He grinned before he lifted his chin to the cafeteria.

"I don't understand you," She muttered before he pulled the door open and let her in.

Alexandra stormed away from the brunette and straight towards her brother and his friends. She didn't usually hang out with their crowd too much, but she tended to migrate to eat lunch with them.

They were, after all, her friends and the only _normal_ people at Spenser, and that was saying a lot.

"Was he bothering you?" Pogue asked his eyes locked with Aaron who came in right after she had.

Alexandra followed his gaze and shook her head, "No, just leave it alone…" She muttered.

Pogue sighed and shuffled his food on his plate, he seemed a bit irritated, and she noticed the new girl was sitting with them, as well as the other new transfer student. The handsome dark haired boy stopped his conversation with Kate and gave her a charming grin.

"I'm Chase Collins," He introduced himself.

"Alexandra Garwin, Reid's sister…" She responded automatically.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Reid…" Chase smirked at the blonde who was sitting a person away from her.

"She's our dirty little secret," Reid smirked and winked at his sister.

She had managed to stay far away from Aaron and his friends for most of the day. At swim practice the girls practiced before the boys and were usually just getting finished up when the guys got in the pool.

She pulled herself up out of the pool and felt someone's hand on her bare bicep. She glanced up and met those same blue eyes she had earlier. She snatched her arm out of his grasp noticing her brother and Tyler walking towards them.

"What do you want?" She asked him harshly, but low as to not draw attention to them.

"Just being nice," He gave her a small smile.

"When are you 'just being nice'?" She snickered and grabbed a towel.

"I'm always nice," He stated.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the locker room. She wasn't in the mood for his games. She didn't want to mess around with Aaron Abbot; he was the last guy she could ever see herself with.

The next few days had been filled with homework, practice and Chelsea's new love interest. She had kept herself away from Aaron and his lackeys. She had been ordered by Caleb and Reid to stay away from them, because there was something huge going on.

She had been told briefly it had to do with the new guy, Chase. She hadn't really talked to her brother about it, but was letting them handle it. Though, the tone Reid had with her last night freaked her out a little bit.

She and Chelsea were now on their way in to town to go dress shopping. They were attending the Fall Fest and were plenty excited for the first big dance at Spenser for the year.

"What color dress do you think I should wear?" Chelsea questioned glancing down at her manicured nails.

"I don't know, pink?" Alex lifted a shoulder as she suggested the color.

"Pink?" Chelsea stared over at her best friend who was paying attention to the road in front of her rather than crashing in to a tree.

"What's wrong with pink?"

"Everything," Chelsea mused. "Pink totally flushes me out!"

Alex rolled her eyes and smirked, "Relax, Chels… we'll find something… that's the whole point of the ride…"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat; she glanced over at Alexandra and felt the urge to ask her the question that had been plaguing her mind since yesterday. She watched her best friend pull her car in to gear, icy blue eyes almost the same color as her brother's were set on the road.

"What's going with you and Aaron?" She asked with a grin.

After a short pause, Alex turned her head and impossible look on her face, "What are you talking about?"

"Someone heard Kira bitching about you and Aaron." Chelsea's eyebrow rose in question. Alex shook her head.

"Nothing,"

"C'mon someone said they saw him in the library with you the other day,"

"Yeah, he was bothering me…" She pulled the car in to a parking spot as Chelsea hurriedly pulled herself out of the car.

"And they saw him walk you to lunch,"

"Bothering me, again…"

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something…" Chelsea grinned.

"Yeah, that I need to get a new bug repellent…"

Chelsea snickered at her response, she hooked her arm with her best friend's and dragged her in to the first dress shop she laid eyes on. She was still rambling on about Aaron, and then she went on about Derek, the new guy she was obsessed with.

_At least for this week_, Alexandra smirked to herself looking through a rack of dresses.

She was searching around minding her own business when a familiar voice grabbed her attention, "So you're going to Fall Fest with Aaron?" She slinked closer to the voice.

"Was it ever a question?"

She knew that voice, despised that voice. Her teeth clenched together tightly at the thought. She felt a pang of jealousy run through her veins. She shook her head, hoping to make that feeling go away.

"I saw him talking to Reid's little sister the other day,"

"Please," The red head scoffed and Alexandra felt her eyes roll instinctively. "He's only doing that to tick off Reid and his friends,"

A snicker left her lips and she immediately regretted it when the two girls turned around, soar expressions on their faces. Alex watched as a smirk slipped across Kira Snider's face.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly," Alex groaned, ignoring that tug of the green monster. "I'd rather rot in hell…"

Kira walked up to her, a piece of blue fabric clenched in her grasp, "I see the way you look at him,"

"Like I want to gag?"

The girl with her snickered, Alexandra recognized her as the captain of the girls Field Hockey team, Georgina Hendricks. They were two of the most annoying, superficial girls that you could ever come across.

"Is there a problem?" Chelsea came over to her, letting her hand fall on Alex's shoulder.

"No, just chatting it up with Aaron's latest groupies…"

She watched as Kira scoffed, "I'm his girlfriend,"

Alex tried to hide the confused expression on her face. Fighting off that damn nagging feeling that was in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like it. Not at all.

"Really?" Chelsea laughed.

Georgina pursed her lips and Kira's mouth dropped, "Yeah!"

"Then why has he been asking _my_ best friend out _all_ week?"

Kira was speechless; both girls glanced at each other, wondering how that was possible. Alex lifted her shoulder; she took the dress from Chelsea, and slid it back on the rack.

"C'mon Chels lets get out of here…" She glanced at Kira and Georgina, "This place reeks of skank…"

Chelsea not bothering to hold in her laughter followed her out of the shop. She clasped a hand down on her friends shoulder and Alex forced a smile at her.

"She was just saying that to get under your skin you know," Chelsea stated.

"Like I care?" Alexandra glanced at her best friend. "I'm not interested in Aaron Abbot… not now… not ever…"

Chelsea looked at her and shook her head, she didn't believe her. Alexandra could see it on her face. She hated that. She hated when her best friend could see right through her.

What the hell was going on with her? She thought as they shifted through another rack of clothes in the next store. Why had she felt a pang of jealousy? Especially when Kira said that she was Aaron's girlfriend. She shouldn't have. She didn't like Aaron.

Or did she?

Hell she didn't even know anymore.

Though, she had been intrigued by his bipolar behavior. She wasn't really sure what the think of the whole thing, and that made her mad. She hated not knowing what was going on, more importantly when it involved her.

They stopped at several other stores and finally found the perfect dresses for the prestigious dance. After paying and heading back to her car they two girls decided to head to Nicky's for something to eat.

She knew her brother and Tyler would be there, she was sure of it. They always were, almost every day after swim practice they'd head to Nicky's. She figured they'd be tired of it after three years, but nothing ever changed.

Not in Ipswich anyway.

They arrived at Nicky's and ordered their food and drinks right away. Sitting at the bar she noticed her brother and Tyler at the pool table's though they weren't hustling. They were playing a game, just the two of them.

This surprised her, she admitted. She didn't like when things were out of whack. She left Chelsea at the table and walked over to the pool tables, and Tyler nudged her brother grabbing his attention.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked seeing her, he pulled her out of view and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?" Alexandra asked confused. "I can't come see my brother?"

"No," He shook his head, those blue eyes scanning over the nearly empty bar at Nicky's.

"What is going on?" She brought her voice to a whisper following his gaze.

"You know the new guy Chase?" Tyler looked at her concerned.

"The cute guy,"

"He's not cute," Reid pushed his grip on her arm tightening.

"Whatever, what about him?"

"He's the fifth…."

"Fifth what?"

"The _fifth_… in the Covenant…" Tyler narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" She asked loudly, grabbing attention.

"Would you keep your big mouth shut?" Reid put his hand over his sister's mouth. "Look," He sighed and removed his hand. "We're doing this for the better, ok… just keep your distance…"

"Why?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you,"

"What's going on? I mean if he's the fifth that's cool… but why do I have to keep my distance from my own family?"

"That's the point," Tyler stated glaring at her. "It's not cool,"

"You don't think he's 'good' do you?"

"Exactly," Reid remarked.

"I get it…" Alex lifted her hands up. "But just promise me…" She looked at them. "Promise me you'll be careful, no matter what happens?"

Tyler grinned and nodded, Reid smirked ruffling her hair and lifting his chin to the bar, "Go keep your fine ass friend company…"

Alex gave her brother a stern look and he lifted his hands in defense. She grinned and headed straight back over to Chelsea, trying to not worry about what could happen between her brothers and the new guy.

"What was that about?"

Alex glanced up to meet Chelsea's gaze, "Nothing, just brotherly sisterly crap…" She shrugged it off.

"Whatever," Chelsea laughed. "I've got to go to the bathroom, watch my stuff…'

Alex nodded her head, and dipped her fry in the ketchup that was on the plate in front of her. Stuffing the fattening food in to her mouth she savored the taste. She felt a presence beside her and was expecting to see her brother, Tyler or Chelsea, but was very shocked to see someone else.

"Aaron?" She lifted a brow in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to you," He gave her a sly grin.

"Why?"

"Look, I know I come off as a jerk and all… but I just wanted to show you a different side of me… the real side…" He gave her a playful grin, those charming blue eyes staring her down.

"Different side?" Alex scoffed. "Please, Aaron… don't make me gag…"

He rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to act like your brother?"

"I'm not acting like Reid, I'm just telling you how I feel…"

"Oh really?" Aaron leaned against the bar, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't think you are. I think you want to go out with me but you're afraid too."

"I'm not afraid of anything," She insisted.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Prove it…"

Alexandra stared at him and shook her head in disbelief, "What is your deal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You," She shoved her finger in to his chest roughly. "You are an ass one minute, and then the next minute you're sweet and wanting to show a 'different' side of you…" She pursed her lips together, "It's becoming quite annoying."

"I'm a man of many faces, Alex." He smirked.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw her brother about to come over and she lifted her hand as if to signal him to stop, "I'm sick of your stupid games, Aaron." She narrowed her eyes on him, "I don't have time for your immaturity…"

* * *

**I really don't have much to say, but I do love it when you review. So I'll just simply say Read and Review! :)**


	4. You're Insecure

**A/N: **I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but I'll live! :)

* * *

**Chapter 03: You're Insecure**

Alexandra stepped in to the gymnasium, which had been transformed for their night of dancing. She had been nerved by Kate's sudden anaphylactic shock, and Pogue's accident the night before, but Chelsea told her she should come.

To get her mind off of things.

She knew that Tyler, Reid and Sarah were coming, and Caleb would be meeting them there. She swallowed hard her eyes surveying the room. She didn't see her brother anywhere, nor did she see Tyler.

"Everything, ok?" Chelsea asked her.

"Yeah, just tired…" It was a lie, but what was she going to say?

_Hey Chels, you know all those rumors about my brother and his friends? Yeah, they're true. And right now, the evil fifth bloodline is back and is trying to kill Caleb and take his power… at this very minute. And on top of that said evil fifth bloodline put Kate AND Pogue in intensive care. Just thought you should know._

Not exactly what Alexandra had imagined. Her blue eyes fell on a scene that she really didn't want to see. Kira was wearing almost the same exact dress as her, but a different color. And on top of that, she was clinging to Aaron like the plague.

Alexandra felt her insides roll, and she switched directions in which she and Chelsea were headed. Chelsea glanced at her and Alexandra gave her no explanation.

The two girls grabbed a few appetizers and a drink before mingling around; Alexandra tried to keep her mind off of what was going on right now with her brothers. It was hard to have _fun_ especially when one of them was in danger. She was surprised to see that Tyler, Reid and Sarah hadn't shown up yet.

As if on cue her cell phone began to ring violently in her clutch. She fished it out and held the piece of technology up to her ear.

"Hello?" She plugged her other ear with her finger.

"Lex?" Tyler's voice entered her ear and she smiled.

"Hey Ty, where are you guys?"

"Um, have you seen Sarah?"

Alexandra leaned back against the wall, a confused look on her face, "No, I thought she came with you?"

"She uh- she did…" Tyler stuttered out. "But she's gone."

Alex's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean 'She's gone'?" She questioned.

"She disappeared. Reid and I were standing right there and she just… just vanished…"

Alex looked at Chelsea who looked concerned, "Where are you now?"

"I'm out front with Reid… hold on I'm getting a call…"

She sighed and hung up her phone, "Chels, stay here I'll be back in a second…"

Aaron watched her as soon as she had come in to the room. He noticed her dress was very similar to Kira's but it looked even better on her. He shook his head and pulled his arm away from Kira.

He hung back in the crowd watching as she and her best friend mingled in the crowd. She was beautiful, and he had always had a crush on her, but there was only one thing that kept him from making his move.

He watched her answer her phone, and then hang up heading outside. Furrowing his brow he followed her, he hung back in a crowd and saw her rush over to her brother and his best friend.

After talking for a second she flung herself in to her brother's best friend's arms.

Scratch that, make it two things.

He felt a roll of jealousy in his stomach as he watched the brunette's hand fall on her waist, pulling away to talk to her. She was animated; her eyes were huge as she looked at her brother in disbelief.

Aaron didn't know what was going on, but it didn't look good. His eyes narrowed as she walked in to the dance with them; Reid leading the way, Tyler still with his arm around her waist.

"How am I supposed to have _fun_ when some sociopath has Sarah, Pogue and Kate under some evil spell… and Caleb is battling for his life?" She muttered to Tyler.

"Look, Caleb told us he had it under control… you don't want Chelsea asking questions do you?" Reid looked back at her.

Alexandra shook her head and led them over to Chelsea; she felt someone staring at her and turned around to see Aaron slinking back in to the dance. Kira was MIA. She gave him a smirk noticing the look on his face.

"Hey Chels…" Reid gave her best friend a grin.

Chelsea looked up and literally melted at the sight of Reid dressed up for the dance. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"H-hey Reid…" She grinned.

"Wanna dance?" He questioned.

"Sure," She gave Alexandra a grin and followed him to the floor.

Tyler smirked and leaned against the wall, his gaze was on Alexandra who was looking around bored. He shook his head. There was no doubt in his mind that Alexandra Garwin was a total babe. He had a crush on her for years, but soon realized that the two of them just didn't 'mesh' well as some would say.

"You wanna dance Lex?"

She glanced over at him and gave him a smirk that would make her brother proud, "Sure Baby boy…"

"Hey, I'm older than you…" He pointed out.

"Not by much," She indicated grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the dance floor.

Aaron felt his stomach tighten in disgust at the sight of Tyler dancing with Alexandra. He hated the fact that the younger boy had it in so easy with Alex, where as he had to work to get her to notice him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tyler snickered as he spun Alexandra around.

She looked at him confused, "What?"

Tyler shook his head, lifting his chin in the direction where Aaron stood his eyes narrowed in on them. Alexandra looked over and saw Aaron shifting uncomfortably as he watched them.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "I'm getting sick of this…"

"He bothering you?"

Alex looked up to meet Tyler's gaze, he looked concerned, "No, don't worry about it…" She smiled and pulled him towards Chelsea and Reid.

Tyler glanced back at Aaron and saw him disappear back in to the crowd. Thankfully, Reid and Tyler got a call from Caleb, he and Sarah were ok. Alexandra didn't see him until she was pouring herself a glass of punch after the phone call from Caleb.

Things seemed to be a lot lighter around them now that they knew everything was going to be ok. Aaron slinked near her and grabbed for a cup at the same time she was.

"Sorry," His words were soft and his touch skimmed her hand.

She snapped her gaze up at him; his usually heated gaze was much more timid than usual. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion she glanced around looking for her brother or Tyler.

"Alex," Aaron's voice was low, a warm feeling coursed through her.

"What do you want Aaron?"

She couldn't help but see the look of indifference on his face. He looked as though he was second guessing himself. Could Aaron Abbot possibly be showing the weaker side of himself?

"I—I uh… just wanted to see if you'd like to um… y'know… dance with me?"

"Do you have a death wish?" She asked him shortly, her blue eyes searching for the likes of her brother or Tyler.

"One dance?" He asked apprehensively.

The normally assertive, arrogant, assured Aaron Abbot was not standing in front of her. This was someone else. Someone entirely different.

He was showing a side of himself that she had never seen before, and she wasn't really sure how to accept it.

"One dance," She whispered putting the cup down and walking with him in to a cluster of Spenser students, in hopes that her brother wouldn't see her, dancing with the enemy.

* * *

**Tell me what you think... hopefully my muse for this story will come back!**


End file.
